Playing Nurse
by jcott3
Summary: When a third-generation superstar gets sick, it takes a third generation diva to take care of him.


Beth and Natalya had been planning for this night all week. The hotel they were staying in had a club on site and with a short travel day the next day, the two could afford to party down with minimal repercussions for once. Each had found the perfect dress and the two friends even had a spa day before hitting the road to make sure they looked absolutely perfect.

After their match (and both being disgusted at having to put over Kelly Kelly AGAIN!), the two left the arena and went back to the hotel so they could freshen up at their leisure. Once both had showered, dolled up and made sure both of them looked their best, they headed down to the club.

The two friends danced up a storm and were having a great time. After an hour and a half, both of them needed a rest and sat down by the bar. As they drank, they surveyed the male population of the club and commented on each of them. One man dressed entirely in black save for the blinking starball necklace around his neck came over and asked, "Can I interest either of you in a dance?"

Nattie was about to tell him to get lost, but Beth looked him over and said, "I like that necklace." He offered his hand to Beth and motioned towards the dance floor with the other. Beth slid off her bar stool and said, "I'll be back in a few."

Nattie told her, "Take your time. I'm gonna use the ladies." As Beth headed to the dance floor with her new male friend, Nattie grabbed her purse and headed out of the club to use the bathroom.

Once she had done her business, Natalya looked herself over in the mirror. She took a few minutes to touch up her makeup, fix her hair and smooth out her dress. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she put everything back in her purse and headed out to go back to the club.

As she walked back, Nattie noticed some of the other WWE stars arriving. She was about to go over and say hello to them, but she noticed one in particular who was not heading for the club. Randy Orton was holding his belly with one hand and had his other hand on his forehead, and he did not look very good. She suddenly remembered that she hadn't seen much of him at the arena that night. She walked over and point-blank told him, "Randy, you look awful."

Randy weakly responded, "I wish I felt that good."

Nattie asked, "When did you start to feel sick?"

He answered, "This morning."

Nattie touched her hand to his forehead, then pulled him down so she could touch her lips to his forehead and said, "Randy, you're burning up! We better get you into bed."

Randy asked, "Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Neidhart?"

Nattie told him flat-out, "Not in your condition, Lover-boy!" and took him by the arm. Randy was too sick to offer any resistance as she led him to the elevator. She pressed the Up button and asked him, "What room number are you in?"

"1634", he answered.

When the elevator door opened, Nattie led Randy in, pushed the floor button and then the Close button. As they rode up, Nattie took her cell phone out of her purse and slid the keypad open.

Randy commented, "I'm dying, and you're sending text messages?"

As she texted, Nattie answered, "I'm just letting Beth know so she doesn't worry about me."

Once she finished, the elevator opened and Nattie led Randy off. As she led Randy to his room, she asked, "How did you get through your match like this?"

Randy answered, "You know how it is. Once you're out in front of the fans and you hear the roar of the crowd, the adrenaline rush lifts you up. But afterwards, when it wears off, …"

She followed the signs to his room number. Randy took his key card out of his pocket and opened the door for them. Once inside, Nattie turned on the light and picked up the ice bucket on the desk. She took the key card out of Randy's hand and said, "I'm going to go get some ice. I'll be right back."

Randy asked, "You wanna make drinks _now_?"

Nattie answered, "No, silly. The ice is to help bring your temperature down. In the meantime, you can change into whatever you usually sleep in."

Randy gave a little smirk and said, "But I usually sleep naked."

Natalya told him, "Not tonight, you're not." and stepped out of the hotel room. As she walked towards the ice maker, she thought to herself, _"Poor guy, sick and on the road, and trying to hide how bad he really feels by making jokes."_ Once she got to the ice maker, she scooped some out with the bucket and returned to Randy's room.

Once she was back in the room, Nattie went into the bathroom and wet one of the washcloths in the sink with cold water. She wrung out the excess, opened it up, put some of the ice in and folded it up. She took a couple of hair elastics out of her purse to hold it together and went out to the main part of the room. Randy was sitting on the edge of the bed, now wearing his boxer shorts and an Evolution T-shirt that was one size too big for him.

Nattie told him, "Lay back".

Randy said, "Nattie, you don't have to do this. You obviously had other plans. Go on. Get out of here. Enjoy yourself."

Nattie ordered him, "Randy, shut up and lay back before I slug you." He did so without further protest, turned inward and pulled the covers up as she laid the makeshift ice pack on his forehead. She went back into the bathroom and filled a glass with water, putting some more of the ice in it. She then dug in her purse and pulled out a sheet of pills. She popped two of them out into her hand, picked up the glass in the other hand and went back to Randy's bedside. She put the pills in his hand and said, "Take these."

Randy asked, "What are they?" and she answered, "Nyquil Liqui-Caps."

He then asked, "Do you always carry Nyquil around with you?"

Natalya sat down on the side of the bed, leaned in, lowered her voice and said, "You repeat this to anyone and I'll deny it, but Beth snores and I often need to … 'self-medicate' in order to get any sleep."

Randy almost spit out the pills as he held in the urge to laugh, but held them in and took the glass of water from Nat to wash them down, drinking the contents in one long gulp.

Natalya said, "That should help. Now hopefully, you have better recuperative powers than the rest of your family does."

Randy asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nattie said, "Well, you're the one whose father had a broken arm that took forever to heal, but then again, your father never did anything but schlep Roddy Piper's bags."

Randy raised an eyebrow and told her, "My father was PWI Rookie of the Year AND he was part of the main event of WrestleMania 1. You shouldn't talk, seeing as your father was nothing but Bret Hart's second banana."

Natalya calmly said, "My father was a 2-time WWF tag team champion, yet another great part of the Hart Legacy."

Randy said, "Ah, yes, the great Stu Hart, a man known more for his students than anything he did in the ring."

Nattie quickly pointed out, "People talk more about Stu Hart than they ever do about Bob Orton Senior."

Randy quipped, "That's only because he sold the Calgary territory to Vince, getting him in his good graces so the announcers would talk him up anytime Bret was on TV."

Nattie straightened up and said, "Since you keep bringing up Uncle Bret, let's talk uncles. I have Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Davey Boy Smith, the Dynamite Kid, … " As she said each name, she raised a finger on her right hand. She continued, "… and what do you have? Barry O!" and shaped her fingers into a zero for emphasis.

Randy acknowledged defeat and weakly said, "Touche."

Natalya raised her arms in triumph and said, "Game, set, match – the Harts!" Her victory gloat complete, she changed the subject and asked, "Randy, do you remember when we first met when we were kids?"

Randy said, "How could I forget? It was WrestleMania 8. WrestleMania's always the big WWF family reunion. Remember when we and the other kids were playing hide-and-seek in the back?"

Nattie said, "Yeah, I remember. That was fun. You remember WrestleMania 11?"

Randy answered, "Of course. That was the day I kissed you. You said it was the first kiss you ever got from a boy. I also remember how hard you smacked me afterwards."

Nattie told him, "That's only because my father was standing behind you and if I didn't, he would have done a lot worse to you. Even though I've done a lot in my career, I'll always be his little girl and he'll always be protective of me. Randy?"

Nattie looked down at Randy's face. His eyes were closed and he was asleep. She whispered, "Good night, sweet prince" and gently kissed him on the forehead. She turned off the light by his bed and lowered the main light in the room. She then sat down in the padded chair near the window, slipped her feet out of her heels and put them up on the footrest. She wanted to be there in case he needed something during the night, but a few minutes later, she felt her eyes get heavy and nodded off to sleep as well.

The next morning, Randy woke up and heard something strange. He heard the sound of suppressed laughter and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Natalya sitting in the chair, watching something on her Droid phone. He groggily asked, "Did you stay here all night?"

Nattie answered, "Oh, look who's up! Of course I did. I wasn't going anywhere until you were alright. So, how do you feel?"

Randy took a moment to stretch and feel his forehead. He answered, "I'm feeling a lot better. Now what's so darned funny that you woke me up?"

Nattie walked over with her phone, sat down on the bed and said, "I was just watching a video of my cat, Gizmo. Being on the road so much, I always keep a few videos on my phone so it's like I have him with me all the time." She reset the video, pressed 'Play' and showed the screen to Randy as it played a video of her and Gizmo dancing to Brodus Clay's entrance theme.

Randy chuckled as he watched and said, "I remember when you brought him to WrestleMania 25 and he attacked Torrie Wilson's dog in the catering area."

Nattie quipped, "Hey, it was a better fight than that God-awful battle royal us Divas got stuck in."

Randy said, "True", then stood up and said, "Nattie, I really want to thank you for all you did for me last night. I'd probably still be sick if it wasn't for you."

Natalya responded, "You're welcome. It was nothing, really."

Randy said, "I really feel like I should repay you", as he slowly moved towards her.

Nattie knew what he was going to do and said, "Randy, I don't think that's such a good idea. You may still have some lingering germs and you might infect me."

Randy quipped, "So I'll take care of you", as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips. She graciously accepted it as they held each other.

Once they finished, they looked into each other's eyes and Nattie asked, "Do you thank all the girls that way?"

Randy answered, "No, just the important ones. Tell you what: since you gave up your evening for me, let me buy you breakfast" and began to put his pants on.

Nattie answered, "Sure. Beth's probably still sleeping off last night", slipping herself into her shoes and grabbing her purse.

Randy put his shoes on and made sure he had his wallet, key card and other important items. He then opened the door, stepped aside and said, "After you, my angel of mercy."

Nattie said, "Thank you." and the two left the hotel room, walking arm-in-arm to the elevator.


End file.
